Who would Have thought It?
by Kuroi Tenshi17
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are lead singers to rival bands. wHEN their managers fall in love what will happen! My FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

BB-chan: Hi everybody this is my first story!

Amu: about time you made one!

BB-chan: -cries- Ikuto, Amu's being mean to me! Kiss her and shut her up, please!

Ikuto: I like the way you think. –Kisses Amu-

BB-chan: Yoru do the disclaimer

Yoru: BB-chan does not own Shugo Chara if she did Tadase would be dead by now!

Who Would Have Thought It?

Summary- Hinamori Amu is lead singer and guitarist in Ichigo Rave, a metal and rock band that is sweeping the nation. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the lead guitarist and singer of a rival band, Damned Neko's. What happens when their managers fall in love causing them to have to cope with a joint tour? Will the rivalry fall deeper or will the bands be brought together in Who Would Have Thought It?

xxxxxxxxxAmutoxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

" Hey every one you ready to rock?" I screamed.

"YEAH", I laughed and shook my pink hair.

"5, 6, 7,8"counted our drummer, Ran.

Song- Decode- Paramore

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time...  
Not this time...

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.

Yeah. Yeah.

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.

There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.

Who am I? I'm Hinamori Amu, lead singer and guitarist for the Ichigo Rave.

xxxxxxxxxAmutoxxxxxxxxx

The crowed screams, as we walk on stage. "Are YOU ready to ROCK?" we yell.

"YEAH"

"1, 2, 3, 4" said Daichi our drummer.

Song- Don't trust me-3 OH! 3!

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me

Who am I? I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, lead singer and guitarist for the Damned Neko's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxAmutoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was it? Should I go on?

R&R please!

Push the green button!

I

I

V


	2. aUTHOR'S nOTE

I'm back on Fanfic. Sorry I wasn't. My family and I were shocked by my grandfather's death and it was hard for me to get back. Then school got pressurizing and I lost the ambition to write this story.

Sorry everyone. I think this story is going on permanent hiatus. I just can't think of anything! If anyone wants to adopt the story just email me.

Check out my other story, The Night Chronicles: The Lady of Fire and Life , in the Harry Potter archives under Ginny .W./Draco Malfoy

Sorry and I love all the people that reviewed and added my story to their favorites.\

Byez,

KuroiTenshi17


End file.
